


Mud Slinging

by Tarlan



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Rounding up creatures wasn't always an easy task.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/gifts).



Stephen dodged one way and then the other before taking a chance and jumping sideways only to hear Nick's laughter as Stephen slipped and hit the ground. He pushed up, scowling, only to hear Nick howl even louder as Stephen flicked the mud off his face and tried to wipe if off his clothes.

"If it's so much fun, why don't you have a go?" He indicated toward the two remaining tiny pig like creatures, the rest having already gone back through the anomaly.

"I'm quite happy to stand on the sideline and treat it as a spectator sport," Nick chortled, and that was the final straw.

The laughter stopped abruptly and Stephen froze, biting his lips, as he watched the globule of mud sliding down Nick's face. With a deliberate gesture Nick scooped up the mud, smearing it even more, flicking his hand once, twice, to dislodge the mud before he froze too. Stephen felt his heart beat pick up as he saw a look steal over Nick, one he hadn't seen in years, full of mischief.

"Oh, you are going to regret that," Nick stated softly, with a glint in his pale blue eyes.

The first mud pie hit Stephen in the shoulder, the second missed Nick as he darted sideways at the last moment but he was not quick enough to avoid another. Eventually they were trying to smear mud onto each other like combatants in a mud wrestling match, finally fully backwards onto the muddy field, laughing so hard they could barely draw breath. The radio crackled.

"It's Connor. Did you round them all up?"

Nick sat up, eyes still twinkling with mirth as he tried to wipe off the mud caking his radio before giving up and holding it to his ear awkwardly.

"Almost through."

By now Stephen was on his feet and he offered Nick a hand up as Nick finished the call. They both slipped and Stephen fell right on top of Nick, both of them laughing even harder until they realized their eyes were just inches apart. It seemed as natural as breathing to lean down and kiss the smiling lips, and when he pulled back he saw only pleasure in Nick's eyes. A muddy hand cupped Stephen's cheek.

"Come on. Let's get these last two home... then I want to pick this up where we left off."

Stephen smiled and this time both managed to get to their feet, working together to herd the creatures back through the anomaly before heading home to Stephen's large shower.

END  
 


End file.
